Porque ela é minha
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Deveria ser proibido um sorriso assim se extinguir, ou deveria ser proibido existir, pois por um sorriso assim, mandei minha sanidade para o espaço, por quê? Simples, Porque ela é minha!


**Disclaimer:** _Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, J.K é donado Draco Malfoy._

_My double Lolô é dona de Samantha Lestrange. _

... ...

* * *

**Título: ****_Por que ela é minha_**

**R.A**_**. OC.**_

_**OOC: **__Draco Malfoy_

_**Ship**__: Draco Malfoy e Samantha Lestrange._

**Rated: M**

**Darkfic/Deathfic**

**Angts/Romance**

**Quantidade de capítulos: 2**

**Beta: ****_No one_**

**_Aviso1 : Contém Hentai, cenas de sexo esxplícito, Boundage._**

**_Aviso 2: Desvio de personalidade de personagem, morte de personagens, conflitos psicológicos,violência física e psicológica._**

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

Um sorriso.

Apenas isso. Um simples sorriso.  
Que de simples ele não tem nada,pois carrega toda a dor e amargura de uma vida aprizionada .

As vezes me pergunto o quão terno e vazio, pode ser um sorriso e tenho minha resposta quando ela olha para mim e sorri.

Ela sorri.  
Não um sorriso aberto e feliz como costumava ser. Um sorriso que contagiava e me fazia sorrir também.

É apenas um curvar de lábios.

E isso me destrói.

Eu me destruo.

Por que a destruí primeiro Sou culpado por esse sorriso se tornar triste e enigmático.

Eu a envolvo e a aperto etre meus braços.  
Sei que isso é inútil, ela estâ partindo.  
Minha amada Samantha Lestrange, está morrendo.

Eu stou morrendo.

Porque eu a matei , sou o único culpado por Sam desistir de viver.

Ela me olha nos olhos e se esforça para me enxergar. Precisa estreitar as pálpebras para me ver.

E ela sorri.

Ela sorri. Não um sorriso feliz.  
Nem mesmo o sorriso triste e amargo de acusação e ódio.

Mas um sorriso de despedida, sabe que vai partir.

Eu estou morrendo.

Ouço uma melodia soar ao longe, além da janela deste quarto silencioso

A ouvi uma única vez , na hora em que Dumbledore morreu. Fawkes a entoou sobrevoando o lago.  
Mas não consegui compreiendê-la naquele dia , pois naquele dia, ela não era para mim.

Como é agora.

Pois estou morrendo.

Samantha suspira pela última vez.  
Eu beijo seus lábios que ainda estão mornos .  
A minha Sam. Ela sussurra por entre o beijo pela última vez.

_Eu te amei Draco...

Ela diz.

_Eu sempre vou te amar.

Respondo entre o roçar de lábios e ela chora.

Lágrimas cristalinas rolam pelo seu rosto pálido e delicado.

Ela chora por decepção, eu sei , sei que a decepcionei.

Mas tive um motivo para fazê-la sofrer e se decepcionar comigo.

Qual o motivo?

Ela é minha!

A aperto entre meus braços, pois é tudo o que me resta fazer, mas no minuto seguinte nada mais resta.

Ela se foi.

Mas ja não me importo mais, porque vou seguí-la a onde for. Porque eu a amo.

Nunca a deixarei partir sem mim. Porque ela é minha.

Fawkes voa livre entoando sua melodia que harmoniza com o bater de suas asas.  
Ela voa em algum lugar próximo ao St Mungus. Mas longe da dor e da tristeza que emana ali , e nos arrasta junto com ela, pois também estou indo, e sei que Sam também a segue flutuando.

"We're walking in the air  
(Nós estamos caminhando no ar)

We're floating in the moonlit sky  
(Nós estamos flutuando no céu iluminado pela lua)

The people far below are sleeping as we fly  
(As pessoas lá embaixo dormem enquanto voamos)"

O veneno que engoli pouco antes de Sam partir, me empurra para fora deste mundo.  
Tudo escurece aos poucos , deixo de sentir meu corpo e perco meus sentidos.  
Mas ainda ouço a melodia da Fênix, ela passa a entoar mais alto agora e eu a sigo flutuando.

I'm holding very tight  
(Eu estou me segurando muito forte)

I'm riding in the midnight blue  
(Eu estou cavalgando no azul-escuro)

I'm finding I can fly so high above with you  
(Eu sei que posso voar tão alto com você)

Far across the world  
(Atravessando o mundo)

The villages go by like trees  
(As vila passam como árvores)

E estamos indo além.

Além da dor.

Além da tristeza.

Além da agonia.

Além do ciúmes.

Estamos voando alto.

"The rivers and the hills  
(Os rios e as colinas)"

The forests and the streams  
(as florestas e os riachos)

Não há mais niguém além de nós dois.

Não há mais nada para me importar.

...

"Children gaze open mouth  
(Crianças arregalham os olhos e abrem as bocas)

Taken by surprise  
(Pegas de surpresa)

Nobody down below believes their eyes  
(Ninguém lá embaixo acredita em seus olhos)"

Quando algum jovem nos vê, apenas sorri

Quiando algum casal nos vê, se beijam em competição conosco.

Quando alguém armrgurado e sozinho nos vê, reclama de haver quadros indecentes em uma escola

We're surfing in the air  
(Nós estamos surfando no ar)

We're swimming in the frozen sky  
(Nós estamos nadando no céu congelado)

We're drifting over icy  
(Nós estamos deslizando sobre o gelo)

Mountains floating by  
(Montanhas passam flutuando)

Às vezes brincamos na paisagem de inverno, jogamos bolas de neve um no outro ou fazemos anjos na neve.

Meu anjo sorri refletindo a luz que bate nos cristais de gelo.

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
(De repente mergulhando num oceano profundo)

Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep  
(O despertar de um poderoso monstro de seu sono)

We're walking in the air  
(Nós estamos caminhando no ar)

We're floating in the midnight sky  
(Nós estamos flutuando no céu da meia-noite)

And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly  
(E todos que nos vêem nos acenam enquanto voamos)

I'm holding very tight  
(Eu estou me segurando muito forte)

I'm riding in the midnight blue  
(Eu estou cavalgando no azul-escuro)

I'm finding I can fly so high above with you  
(Eu sei que posso voar tão alto com você)

* * *

As vezes nos divertimos em paisagens tropicais, descansando debaixo de coqueiros ou fazendo esculturas na beira da praia.

Ela mergulha e me chama para me juntar a ela.

Nunca fui tão feliz.

Mas somente me sinto assim porque a tenho ao meu lado enternamente.

Sei que todos os dias serão assim...

Inverno, verão, ou entre flores, não importa, somos felizes em qualquer moldura.

A abraço e a beijo avidamente, perco a noção do tempo que não existe aqui.

Ouço murmúrios e reclamações de alunos dizendo alguma senha, pouco me importa.

_Cabeça de dragão! -Algum aluno fala.

"Estão cada vez piores com senhas com o passar dos séculos." -Eu penso.

Eu me afasto de Samantha e me aproximo do jovem loiro de cabelos platinados como os meus, com certeza deve ser algum bisneto, sorrio para ele e dou passagem, ouço alguém reclamar e dizer que vai nos substituir por outro e nos colocar em um corredor menos movimentado, mas não me importo, prefiro assim.

Pois terei mais tempo de minha eternidade aqui para dedicar a Sam.

Finalmente sou feliz

Finalmente estou em paz, porque agora ela sempre sorri e ela é minha.

* * *

**N/A**: _**música**__**Walking in the Air¹: Tarja e Toumas.**_


End file.
